Modern society is heavily dependent on electricity and each year brings new devices which enable individuals to take digital photographs, listen to digital music, and stay in constant communication without a pen ever touching paper. As new devices and capabilities develop, demand for electricity will continue to grow to unprecedented levels. Already, the need for energy has sparked global conflicts, started a renewable energy movement, and forced energy producers to invest millions of dollars exploring renewable energy generation methods.
The two most common renewable electricity production methods are those utilizing solar and wind power. For hundreds of years, man has used the movement of the wind to move ships and pump water from the ground. Recently, advances in solar cell technology and a renewed interest in renewable energy have resulted in increased private and corporate use of solar cell arrays. Both solar and wind energy technologies have matured to a point where individuals can install and operate self-sufficient electricity generation facilities. However, neither solar or wind power provide reliable, continuous electricity generation. Solar cells only provide electricity during clear sunny days and wind turbines only provide electricity when the wind is blowing. A calm night or overcast day can result in a substantial electrical shortfall for individuals relying solely on solar and wind energy.
The present invention enables transformation of abundant tidal energy into mechanical and electrical energy, thereby providing a reliable, supplemental energy source for domestic energy requirements.